La séance photo
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Gray et Juvia sont tirés au sort pour représenter Fairy Tail et devront passer une journée entière dans un studio photo pour le prochain numéro du Sorcerer Magazine.


_Bonjour !_

 _Voici mon tout premier OS sur le fandom Fairy Tail, et plus particulièrement sur le pairing Juvia/Gray._

 _J'espère que cet OS plaira à quelqu'un ^^ Je vous avoue que j'appréhende un peu cette publication, sachant que c'est la toute première fois que j'ai écrit sur ce fandom._

N'hésitez pas à dire ce vous en pensez, toutes critiques est bonne à prendre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **La séance photo**

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : Gray/Juvia

 **Genres** : Romance - Humour

 **Disclaimer** : Le photographe m'appartient, je l'ai inventé de toutes pièces. Le reste n'est pas à moi.

 **Résumé** : Gray et Juvia sont tirés au sort pour représenter Fairy Tail et devront passer une journée entière dans un studio photo pour le prochain numéro du Sorcerer Magazine.

* * *

Il était à peine dix heures du matin que Gray se demandait comment sa journée avait pu commencer de cette manière-là. Il avait regretté amèrement de s'être levé ce matin et d'être parti, comme à son habitude, rejoindre ses amis à la guilde. Si seulement cela avait été simple... Mais non, il fallait bien sûr que cela soit compliqué, qu'il essaie encore de comprendre comment il avait pu se laisser se convaincre par ses camarades que c'était important pour la guide d'envoyer une image positive à travers un magazine, et de surcroît avec une fille de Fairy Tail qui n'était autre que Juvia.

Gray soupira doucement en se pinçant l'arête de son nez avec ses doigts et observa ensuite le décor autour de lui. Il était dans l'un des studios de photographie du plus célèbre magazine de Fiore. Il devait plutôt s'en réjouir, s'exciter comme un enfant qui découvre un cadeau en dessous du sapin de Noël, s'en vanter d'être choisi pour représenter sa guilde dans le prochain Sorcerer Magazine. Malheureusement, il n'avait ni l'envie, ni vraiment le temps de le faire. En effet, il était assis sur une chaise devant un miroir où divers professionnels le pouponnaient, le coiffaient... Il pouvait voir dans le reflet du miroir Juvia s'émerveiller devant les diverses tenues accrochées sur des cintres. Au moins cette situation rendait une personne ravie...

Lorsqu'il était arrivé ce matin au comptoir, il avait su à travers le regard insistant de Mirajane que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Elle lui avait révélé avec un grand sourire aguicheur et rempli de sous-entendus qu'il avait été sélectionné pour représenter la guilde pour le prochain numéro. Au début, il n'avait pas compris, Gray avait même soupçonné la barmaid d'inventer un nouveau stratagème pour l'embêter, pour - encore une fois - rapprocher Juvia de lui. Mirajane adorait former les couples et cela le désespérait au plus haut point. Et lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'il allait passer la journée à se faire photographier avec Juvia, il avait avalé de travers sa boisson. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Juvia... Mais parfois il la trouvait collante, trop rêveuse, trop obsessionnelle... Oui, voilà, elle était obsédée par lui et cela lui faisait un peu peur.

Certes, il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour créer un contact avec elle et préférait toujours l'écarter de lui, de ne pas trop s'attacher à elle. Ce n'était pas comme avec Lucy, avec Erza ou bien avec Wendy, il savait qu'avec Juvia ce n'était pas pareil. Elle le regardait avec d'autres regards, quand elle pouvait, elle prenait soin de lui et cela le dérangeait. Il n'était pas habitué à tant d'attention. Le jeune homme jeta à nouveau ses yeux sombres dans son reflet et observa sa nouvelle partenaire complimenter le styliste sur ses créations. Elle avait l'air d'être heureuse de participer à cette longue séance de photo, et de surcroît, avec lui. Il se rappelait encore de sa réaction lorsque qu'elle avait su qu'elle partagerait la couverture du journal avec lui. Juvia avait sauté de joie et l'avait pris son bras en otage pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il réussisse à se débarrasser de son emprise.

Il avait essayé d'échapper à tout cela, de dissuader les membres de Fairy Tail de le choisir pour représenter la guilde, mais rien n'y faire... Ils l'avaient tous forcé à accepter et les regards du Maître et de certains membres l'en dissuada rapidement de se rebeller.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas faire pour sa guilde...

Le voilà, résigner à rester une journée entière entre les maquilleuses, les coiffeurs, les photographes, et la folie de Juvia. Il sentait qu'un futur mal de crâne allait bientôt arriver...

Un homme aux cheveux violets habillé de noir arriva à sa hauteur. Gray l'avait oublié momentanément. C'était le photographe que le magazine avait choisi pour cette séance photo. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Michael...

« On va d'abord prendre des photos dans vos tenues habituelles, ensuite on commencera à faire des thèmes. Je vais d'abord te photographier seul pendant que les maquilleuses et les coiffeurs préparent Juvia.

\- OK. Quand-est-ce ça commence ?

\- Maintenant. »

Et sans attendre une seule seconde, Gray se leva de sa chaise, écartant ainsi les professionnels qui commençaient à l'étouffer. Le photographe lui demanda de se mettre au milieu du décor blanc à quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune homme obéit et se sentit idiot d'être planté au milieu sans vraiment savoir comment se comporter.

« Détends-toi. Essaie de prendre une pose.

\- Euh... OK. »

Il mit ses mains dans les poches, un sourire maladroit sur ses lèvres. Il fixa l'objectif puis sans se rendre compte, flash après flash, il posa son regard sur Juvia qui semblait contente qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Un soupir discret s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le photographe lui demander de changer de pose.

Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent depuis la première photo. Le professionnel s'était arrêté quelques instants pour donner une pause à Gray qui avait dû mal à s'habituer aux nombreux flashs de l'appareil. Juvia était prête depuis quelques instants et fut demandé par Michael pour faire ses premières photos. Intimidée par tant d'attention, elle se crispa subitement lorsqu'elle fut devant le gros appareil photo. Gray l'avait remarqué et s'étonna de cette soudaine pudeur. Il était tellement habitué à la voir se comporter d'un air extraverti que cela le perturbait un peu de découvrir cette nouvelle facette d'elle. Ses yeux bleus croisaient son regard et peu à peu, Gray comprit que sa seule et unique présence troublait la jeune femme. Il faut dire que la regarder devait la déstabiliser... Il préféra donc de s'occuper, s'informer auprès des autres professionnels ce qui comptait faire maintenant. À peine s'était retourné vers l'une des coiffeuses, qu'il fut emporté par l'une d'elles afin de retoucher sa coiffure.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement et sans réaliser ce qui se passait, Gray était de nouveau devant l'objectif au milieu d'un décor ressemblant à un salon. Un grand canapé en angle orné d'une toile de satin rouge brillait de sa présence où des pétales de rose étaient éparpillés autour.

« OK. Je veux du romantisme, du glamour !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai... Mais c'est quoi ce thème. » Soupira Gray, irrité

Juvia qui était à côté de lui, semblait soudainement excitée comme une puce par ce nouveau décor et Gray pria mentalement qu'elle ne ferait pas de gestes suspects envers lui.

« Juvia trouve Gray-sama très beau dans ce costume.

\- Ah...Euh, merci. »

Pourtant, il devait s'y habituer à ses compliments, mais à chaque fois, il se sentait bizarrement mal à l'aise. Après tout, il se doutait bien de ses sentiments et il savait que ses mots, malgré que parfois il pensait qu'elle exagérait, étaient sincères.

Il passa nerveusement ses mains moites sur son pantalon lisse et bleu foncé, de même couleur que sa veste. Ses cheveux étaient moins décoiffés tandis que son habituel collier était resté autour de son cou. Il se sentait un peu mal dans autant de vêtements et trouva que sa chemise rouge bordeaux lui serrait un peu trop. Il avait trop chaud et essaya de se retenir de débouter les quelques boutons. S'il le faisait, il le savait, il finirait encore nu comme un vers sans comprendre et de plus devant Juvia. Non, il valait mieux éviter ce fâcheux accident.

Il observa sa partenaire de coin de l'œil et profita pour la détailler un peu plus. Juvia avait les cheveux attachés dans un chignon décoiffé mettant en valeur ses oreilles et son cou. Il pouvait apercevoir des petites perles rouges suspendues à chacun de ses lobes alors que sa peau de lait contrastait avec le bleu de sa robe bustier. Doucement, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le bas, où il découvrit avec gêne, les rouges aux joues, la voluptueuse poitrine que sa robe mettait très bien en valeur. Il ne pouvait pas nier, Juvia avait des atouts féminins plus que captivant. Rapidement, il baissa son regard et découvrit au rebord de la robe de la dentelle rouge bordeaux arrivant juste au-dessus de ses genoux ronds. Ses jambes étaient couvertes d'un collant fin où il pouvait contempler une toute petite partie de l'insigne de Fairy Tail.

« Bien, Gray tu vas t'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que Juvia sera derrière toi. »

Les deux mages obéirent, arrachant Gray, presque à regret, à sa contemplation. Mine de rien, Juvia était jolie, et cette tenue lui rendait vraiment mignonne. Il soupira doucement face à ces drôles de pensées tandis que son derrière toucha le canapé.

« Juvia rapproche-toi de lui. Mets tes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Euh... d'accord. »

Gray, qui était presque trop détendu, se raidit à la douceur de son contact et s'estima chanceux que Juvia ne le voit pas aussi gêné par ce simple geste. Elle était derrière elle, debout près du meuble. Il ne supportait pas les regards des autres professionnels qui les observaient depuis le début de la séance, et songea que cela allait durer jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Vivement qu'elle soit terminée...

« Mais toi à la hauteur de Gray, oui voilà comme ça. »

Il pouvait désormais sentir son souffle chaud à son oreille et Dieu à quel point cela l'avait déstabilisé. Les flashs ne cessaient se répéter et espéra qu'ils allaient bientôt changer de pose.

« Super ! Gray, sort un de tes petits sourires charmeurs... »

Facile à dire qu'à faire. Et puis quel sourire charmeur ? Il essaya de sourire et fini par en faire un petit au coin, presque crispé. Il se demandait comment faisait Marijane, célèbre mannequin du magazine, pour assurer à chacune de ses séances photos. Comment faisait-elle pour sourire si naturellement ? Comment faisait-elle pour supporter autant de flashs ? Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais devenir mannequin.

Soudainement, il sentit les bras nus de sa partenaire se glisser un peu plus sur son torse avant d'entendre à nouveau son souffle chaud se rapprocher de son oreille.

« Oui, c'est ça ! C'est très bien ! »

Trop surpris, il tourna son visage et découvrit un portrait si plaisant. Juvia était concentrée et ne semblait pas remarqué qu'il l'observait. Jamais il ne lui avait paru si proche et pourtant...si loin. C'était un aspect qu'il découvrait un peu plus. Il l'avait déjà vu cet air déterminé et en même temps confiant lorsqu'il combattait parfois à ses côtés et qu'ils unissaient leurs magies pour vaincre l'adversaire. C'était quelque chose que Gray avait dû mal à cerner chez la jeune femme. Elle avait comme oublié sa présence alors que pourtant, physiquement, elle était si proche de lui. Cela le troubla plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fixer, de nouveau, l'objectif il vit Juvia se tourner vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lit de l'étonnement dans son regard puis la vit rougir en baissant son regard. Il devait être dans le même état qu'elle car il pouvait sentir ses joues se chauffer rapidement. Il avait décidément trop chaud et leur proximité ne l'aidait pas à se refroidir. Et pourtant, sa magie lui rendait son corps froid alors pourquoi avait-il si chaud ?

« Comme ça, c'est bien ! Continuez à vous regarder ! »

Doucement, ensemble ils relevèrent leurs regards et essayèrent d'être le plus à l'aise possible. C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait aussi longtemps dans ses yeux. Elle était si près de lui, de quelques centimètres, cela avait l'air si...intime. Il s'aperçut seulement maintenant les diverses nuances de couleur de ses yeux si bleus et se demandait comment il n'avait pu remarquer ce genre de détail auparavant. Lorsque le photographe leur demanda de changer de position, Gray en profita pour se dégager rapidement des bras de Juvia et s'éloigna un peu afin de reprendre sa respiration. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque dans des soufflements lents.

« Je vais prendre encore quelques clichés et on changera de thème, prévint le photographe, Juvia, je te propose de t'allonger sur le canapé, Gray suit ton instinct, fait ce qui te semble convenable et à l'aise. »

Les deux mages acquiescèrent. Gray attendit que Juvia s'allonge comme elle le souhaite sur le grand canapé avant de faire quoique ce soit. Il la vit s'allonger sur le ventre, levant ses chaussures à talons rouge foncé de même couleur que ces lèvres maquillées, vers le haut.

« Super Juvia, tu es superbe comme ça. »

Il la vit rougir un peu et se surpris à l'admirer. Mine de rien, Juvia prenait cette séance photo très au sérieux et semblait essayer de prendre certaines initiatives telle une professionnelle.

« Ça te va si je m'installe à l'autre bout du canapé ?

\- OK, teste pour voir comment ça le fait. »

Le mage de glace se plaça au bout de l'angle du meuble et tenta de trouver une position adéquate. Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas à son aise et le professionnel semblait le remarquer.

« Sinon lève-tôt et appuie toi contre l'accoudoir. »

Gray obéit et s'appuya sur le rebord du canapé qui terminait le canapé, face à l'objectif. Il fut plus à l'aise. En effet, il n'avait pas le regard vers sa partenaire et cette dernière était à l'opposé de lui, à l'autre bout du meuble. Il dut endurer les flashs incessants, tout en s'empêchant de fermer les yeux.

« Bien. Maintenant Gray tourne ta tête vers la droite. »

Tel un automate, il obtempéra et vit Juvia toujours allonger sur le ventre, les pieds toujours vers le haut. Bon sang, ses talons semblaient interminables, songe-t-il subitement en détaillant un peu plus ses chaussures. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les femmes adoraient mettre des talons vertigineux jusqu'à avoir des cloques...

« Encore une pose et on change de thème ! »

Gray comprit qu'il devait, une nouvelle fois, changer de place. Il aperçut sa partenaire s'asseoir au milieu du canapé. Il décida finalement de la rejoindre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait faire.

« C'est trop sobre. Juvia met ta jambe sur lui.

\- Euh... Vous êtes sûr que... Commença le mage de glace

\- T'inquiètes Gray, ça va être parfait. » Interrompit-il

Les deux mages se regardèrent, un peu gêné. Si Michael pense que cela va être parfait, pourquoi le contredire ? Il n'osa pas bouger et attendit patiemment que sa partenaire lui tende sa jambe vers lui. Avec lenteur, Juvia déposa sa jambe sur ses genoux, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Doucement, il toucha son mollet et pu sentir la jeune femme frissonner à son contact.

« Juvia tourne toi un peu plus vers Gray. »

La jeune femme obéit, mal à l'aise par sa nouvelle pose tandis que Gray l'observa silencieusement. Il découvrit ses pommettes rouges de timidité et réalisa à quel point c'était un effort pour Juvia de faire ce genre de chose. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela et encore moins à se faire photographier comme un mannequin. De plus, elle le faisait avec lui, il imagina très bien son embarras. Lui-même n'était pas non plus très à l'aise, pour cause, c'était la première fois qu'il partageait une activité avec elle. À part les combats, jamais il n'avait vraiment partagé quelque chose avec elle, seul à seul. À ce constat, il n'osa pas croiser les yeux bleus de sa partenaire et baissa son regard vers la jambe qu'il maintenait contre ses cuisses. Cela entraîna un autre constat plus réel et plus compliqué à accepter : Juvia avait de belles jambes. Peut-être plus belle que sa poitrine généreuse. Il se sentit rougir à ces pensées et essaya de reprendre contenance lorsqu'il préféra finalement de détourner son regard ailleurs. Regard qui tomba sur le cou pâle et vierge de Juvia.

« Bien ! On a fini avec ce décor. Préparez-vous pour le prochain thème. »

Ce fut avec soulagement que Gray quitta le décor pour boire une gorgée d'eau disposée sur une table non loin de lui. Il y avait deux bouteilles avec leurs noms inscrit sur le plastique. À peine avait-il terminé de rassasier sa soif que l'assistant du styliste lui demanda de le suivre afin de lui proposer la nouvelle tenue.

Trente minutes plus tard, Juvia et Gray étaient à nouveau devant l'objectif. Le décor avait complètement changé, il ne restait presque plus rien du fond blanc des toutes premières photos. Le sol était gris clair tandis que le fond ressemblait à un mur en bois où un comptoir était disposé avec divers verres en cristal et de bouteilles en verre plus au moins remplis de différentes boissons. Au milieu se trouvait une haute table ronde où de chaque côté deux tabourets en cuir étaient disposés. Deux coupes de vins étaient posées sur la fameuse table ronde l'un rempli, l'autre à moitié vide.

Les deux jeunes s'installèrent sur les tabourets alors que Michael semblait faire quelques réglages. Gray observa la tenue que portait sa partenaire. Cette dernière avait une veste noire sur un débardeur en bretelles blanc laissant transparaître son soutien-gorge blanc. Il rougit doucement en comprenant qu'il était en train de la mater et essaya de rester le plus discret possible. Heureusement que Juvia regardait le décor... Il remarqua que le vêtement était agrémenté d'un petit ruban noir rendant l'ensemble délicat. Il avait vu que ses jambes nues étaient désormais camouflées par un pantacourt noir, terminant par des chaussures ouvertes à petits talons.

« Est-ce que Gray-sama va bien ? Il a l'air ailleurs.

\- Si, si je vais bien, répondit-il rapidement, je te trouve très élégante. »

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'avouer du but en blanc qu'il la trouvait élégante. C'était sorti tout seul et Gray ne savait pas s'il en était fier ou s'il regrettait ses mots... Il remarqua que ces mots avaient fait effet quand il avait détaillé ses pommettes d'habitude blanches devenir rose. Décidément, il avait l'impression de la voir tout le temps rougir.

« Oh, Juvia remercie Gray-sama pour ce compliment. Gray-sama est aussi très élégant dans sa nouvelle tenue. »

Il faut dire qu'il était plus à l'aise avec une seule chemise sur le dos et un jean sombre et classe à ses jambes. Il avait même un chapeau sur sa tête. Il s'apprêtait à la remercier lorsque la voix de Michael le coupa dans son élan.

« On va actualiser les ombrages. Il faut que vous soyez complices, comme si vous étiez dans la vraie vie, que vous partagez ensemble un moment sympathique dans un petit restaurant, un bar... Vous saisissez l'idée ? »

Ils répondirent à l'affirmatif tandis que Gray jeta rapidement un regard vers sa partenaire. Il ne savait pas trop comment être complice avec elle. Et puis, que voulait-il dire par « comme si vous étiez dans la vraie vie » ? Lui, dans la vraie vie, il essayait d'éviter le plus possible Juvia et préférait l'observer de loin. Il soupira doucement tandis qu'il posa ses bras sur la table, le verre dans la main.

« De la complicité, c'est le mot-clé de ce thème ! Oubliez-nous et parlez entre vous comme si vous n'étiez pas au studio.

\- Facile à dire... » Murmura Gray de mauvaise foi.

Tandis que les professionnels changèrent les paravents et les pieds de parapluies de place, Gray s'enferma un peu plus dans son mutisme, ne sachant pas comment aborder un sujet de conversation avec la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire... Il préféra regarder le fond de son verre, espérant que le temps défile plus rapidement. Soudainement, il entendit un bruit familier d'un gargouillement. Il jeta un regard curieux à Juvia qui mit vivement ses mains sur son ventre. Il sourit doucement face à sa gêne.

« Tu as faim ?

\- Un peu. C'est que Juvia n'a pas réussi à avaler quoi que ce soit ce matin.

\- AH ? À cause du stress ? Devine-t-il

\- Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant, Juvia appréhendait cette séance photo. »

Sans vraiment comment, Gray avait fini par parler à son aise avec la jeune femme et avait découvert plus de choses sur elle en dix minutes qu'en deux ans. Il savait désormais que Juvia s'entraînait souvent avec Gajeel le week-end lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission, qu'elle avait hésité à adopter un animal de compagnie durant ces dernières semaines et que finalement elle avait renoncé car c'était interdit dans le dortoir de Fairy Tail. Il avait découvert que Juvia aimait beaucoup les livres et qu'étonnamment, elle passait souvent chez Levy pour lui emprunter certains ouvrages. Il sut que la mage d'eau adorait surtout les romans romantiques et remplis de suspens. Plus il découvrait des choses sur elle, plus Gray avait envie de connaître davantage sa partenaire. Il souhaitait savoir tous ses hobbies, ses craintes, voir son sourire se former à chaque sujet de conversation, ses yeux se pétiller dans de petites étoiles au fond de son regard, d'observer ses mimiques et ses tics...

« Parfait ! C'est dans la boîte ! »

Pour une fois qu'il trouvait le professionnel rapide, Gray n'allait pas s'en plaindre. À moins que ce fût cette conversation improvisée qui avait rendu le temps plus vite ? Il n'eut le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion que Juvia lui prit rapidement le bras, d'un regard amoureux et de folie.

« Gray-sama, Juvia a vu un restaurant sympathique au bout de la rue... »

Il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter la suite, connaissant déjà ce que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui faire. Elle allait lui proposer - presque forcer - de venir manger un morceau avec elle durant la pause-déjeuner et franchement, il n'avait pas le courage de se battre contre les fantasmes de Juvia. Il céda simplement, il souhaitait sortir du studio et respirer un peu, oubliant qu'il avait encore une après-midi chargée.

« Juvia, faut d'abord qu'on se change... »

Juvia lâcha le bras de Gray et acquiesça avant de partir dans sa loge afin de remplacer sa tenue par ses propres vêtements. Gray soupira doucement, profitant de son absence pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

Il ne savait plus quoi pensé de Juvia. Il avait découvert de nouvelles facettes de cette jeune femme malgré ses habitudes à se coller à lui, et était de plus en plus curieux. Il soupira doucement face à cette nouvelle situation et décida de se changer. Sans attendre encore une seconde de plus, il se dirigea vers sa loge.

OOO

« Non mais c'est vrai, c'est qu'une tête à flammes, il tape dans le tas sans réfléchir... »

Il était treize heures lorsque Gray et Juvia étaient aux desserts. Ils avaient mangé léger. Ils avaient pris tous les deux une salade et pour le dessert Gray avait pris une mousse au chocolat ainsi qu'un café tandis que Juvia avait décidé de prendre une tarte aux pommes. Gray expliquait à Juvia pourquoi il était souvent en « conflits » avec Natsu, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme qui adorait l'écouter. C'était la première fois que les deux mages mangeaient ensemble à l'extérieur et qu'ils discutaient aussi longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient terminé leurs repas et Gray demanda l'addition à un serveur qui passait justement à côté de leur table.

Au moment de régler, Juvia sortit son porte-monnaie de son sac en bandoulière et retira plus d'argent que nécessaire pour son repas. Le mage de glace remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

« Juvia, je crois que tu as pris trop d'argent...

\- Oh, mais Juvia à inviter Gray-sama, c'est normal qu'elle paye.

\- Hein ? S'étonna-t-il bêtement, mais non... Tu n'as pas à régler mon repas.

\- Juvia insiste. »

Gray se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un paie son repas et encore moins par une femme... Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu à ce constat et essaya de reprendre contenance.

« Juvia, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine... Je... »

Il fut interrompu par le serveur qui Juvia arracha presque le ticket où était affiché le prix et donna rapidement son argent au professionnel.

« Gardez la monnaie. »

Juvia sourit grandement face au visage ébahi de Gray qui, trop surpris, ne disait aucune remarque. Elle rigola doucement sortant le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Ce dernier soupira avant de sourire franchement face à l'audace du mage d'eau.

Sans attendre un seul instant, Gray et Juvia quittèrent le restaurant afin de reprendre leur journée folle au studio.

« Juvia a passez un agréable moment avec Gray-sama.

\- Moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment. » Avoua-t-il, malgré lui.

Ce fut sur ces mots que les deux mages se rendirent jusqu'au studio, quelques rues plus loin.

OOO

« Plus à gauche... »

Ils venaient à peine de terminer avec leurs premières tenues de l'après-midi que les deux mages sont déjà dans un nouveau décor. Pendant une demi-heure, Gray et Juvia avaient utilisé leurs magies sous les flashs de l'appareil photo. Ils avaient uni leurs pouvoirs si semblables et pourtant si différents, dans des positions de combat. L'un comme l'autre avait beaucoup apprécié ce moment, les mettant plus à l'aise et relâché que le matin même.

Maintenant, ils étaient dans d'autres tenues et l'atmosphère était étrangement plus intime, rendant Gray plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant la tenue qu'il portait ne la gênait pas, bien au contraire. Il portait une chemise un peu large, à moitié déboutonné montrant ainsi son tatouage, et un jean noir serré doté d'une ceinture en cuir tout aussi noire. Ce qui le dérangeait plus, c'était qu'il était contre le nouveau décor, un mur en briques, dans un coin assez sombre du studio, et que Juvia était proche de lui. Trop proche.

Il pouvait humer ce parfum fruité mélangé à ce côté salé rappelant l'odeur de la mer. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui, les joues rosées et les yeux baissés vers leurs pieds. Elle était habillée d'un short gris délavée avec une ceinture en clou et des collants noirs transparents où on pouvait apercevoir l'insigne sur sa cuisse.

« Bien, ça sera notre dernier décor de cette séance, informa le photographe, lâchez-vous. »

Gray grogna un « il entend quoi par se lâcher » tandis que la bleue rougit de plus belle en entendant les derniers mots du professionnel.

« Allez, je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas dans votre élément, mais tentez d'être un peu plus…complices ? Essaya-t-il de convaincre, allez Juvia, relève le regard… »

Doucement, la jeune femme releva ses yeux vers Gray et rougit à nouveau, face au torse musclé qu'elle pouvait voir à l'ouverture de la chemise. En découvrant le regard de Juvia fixé son torse, Gray fut soudainement gêné. C'était la première fois qu'elle le détaillait de la sorte, et surtout si proche.

Il sentait que cela allait être long…

OOO

Le photographe continua de les rassurer et de les pousser dans leurs limites. Juvia avait fini par trouver une idée de ce que le professionnel disait par « se lâcher » mais n'osa faire quoi que ce soit de peur de brusquer le pauvre Gray. Elle songea qu'elle était elle-même étonnée par l'audace d'avoir pensé à ce genre folie et se demanda si dans le fond c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, le photographe n'allait pas la laisser tranquille jusqu'à qu'ils ont réussi à le satisfaire.

« Sinon Juvia, essaie de le dominer.

\- Qu-quoi ? Dominer Gray ? Juvia ne comprend pas…

\- Fait comme si tu le provoquais. » Expliqua-t-il.

Juvia songea à son idée et réalisa que cela correspondait aux exigences du spécialiste. Elle croisa le regard de son partenaire, qui avait le visage blasé. Il semblait qu'il en a marre de cette séance… Bon, c'était décidé, elle allait le faire, comme cela, ils termineraient enfin leur journée, et Gray pourrait enfin être tranquille.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle souffla doucement avant de fixer le regard du brun qui observait un point invisible derrière elle. D'un coup sec, elle leva sa jambe gauche pour s'appuyer sur le mur en briques, près du corps du jeune homme. Le photographe s'exclama joyeusement, l'incitant à continuer davantage. Elle vit le regard surpris de Gray, qui se demandait bien ce qui la passait par la tête. La mage d'eau, continua en touchant doucement la chemise du brun jusqu'à la maintenir jusqu'au col. Elle s'était rapidement rapprochée de lui, et son souffle devenait peu à peu brûlant. Elle remarqua que Gray avait rougi subitement à ce contact audacieux et tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas s'enfuir se cacher. Jamais elle n'avait osé faire ce genre de chose et encore moins envers Gray. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle vivrait ce genre de situation…

« Super ! Continue dans ta lancée ! »

Elle rougit subitement, en entendant l'encouragement du professionnel et songea qu'elle avait un sacré culot de faire ce genre de choses à Gray. Ce dernier semblait être soudainement intéressé par la jambe appuyée contre le mur, n'osant pas croiser le regard de sa dulcinée. Elle souffla doucement, reprenant courage et suivi le conseil du photographe. Elle plia le genou, se rapprochant un peu plus du jeune homme qui releva enfin son regard vers elle. Juvia rougit de plus belle, sentant ses joues lui brûler d'embarras, puis soudain, elle découvrit un sourire presque aguicheur, voire moqueur, du jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait de cette manière et se demanda ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lorsqu'elle voyait sa main se poser sur sa cheville à la hauteur de son épaule.

« En fait, je ne te pensais pas si souple que ça.

\- Euh… Juvia fait parfois des exercices de Yoga… ça aide. »

Elle le voyait serrer ses doigts autour de sa cheville fine, la rendant encore plus gênée qu'à l'instant même. Doucement Gray releva encore plus sa jambe, la remettant droite presque parallèle au mur. Juvia suivit le mouvement ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter, trop obnubilé par le fait que Gray s'amusait avec elle. Oui, il s'amusait avec elle. Juvia pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, sur ses lèvres… Son sourire ne le trompait pas.

Et Juvia adorait cela. Elle voulait qu'il continue de jouer avec elle quitte à s'évanouir, à crever de chaud tellement sa timidité prenait feu. Elle constata que son corps frôlait le sien et que sa chemise entrouverte se collait à sa petite veste en cuir qui dégageait un top en bretelle foncé.

Juvia maintenait fortement sa prise sur le torse du mage de glace, afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, tandis que la voix de Mickael ne cessait de résonner dans le studio dans des exclamations joyeuses.

Elle tenta de retirer sa jambe mais Gray s'amusa à la tenir afin de l'en empêcher. Cela augmenta la gêne de Juvia qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour sortir de cette situation…

« Faut que Gray-sama lâche la jambe de Juvia. »

Doucement, le jeune homme obéit. Juvia perdit un peu l'équilibre malgré qu'elle se maintienne contre le torse du brun. Ce dernier réalisa leur proximité, il rougit.

OOO

Malgré son embarras, Gray avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'être lui-même et en même temps d'être une personne différente. Décidément, cette séance de photo le rendait presque schizophrène avec tous ces flashs… Ah moins que c'était sa relation bizarre avec Juvia ? En voyant qu'elle perdait un peu l'équilibre, il la prit par ses hanches, entourant inconsciemment ses bras autour d'elle et l'approchant un peu plus de lui.

« Voilà comme ça ! »

À la voix du photographe, Gray se raidit et pu sentir la mage d'eau s'immobiliser. Il vit son regard pétillé et ses joues rosir. Il savait qu'il était l'objet de toutes ses réactions, songeant que pour une fois il était content et fier d'être celui qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Il n'y avait que lui que Juvia aimait, que lui que Juvia était prête à faire tant de sacrifices… Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui et cela le faisait un peu peur. Cependant il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait certaines choses lorsque Juvia lui complimentait ou lui offrait des présents rien que pour lui. Il se sentait unique et en même temps, il était très mal à l'aise avec elle, car il savait qu'il ne faisait pas d'effort pour répondre à ses sentiments.

Pas qu'il ne le souhaitait pas l'aimer, non. Il avait juste… peur. Peur du changement, peur d'aimer autant, peur de décevoir… Et si finalement, il n'était qu'un simple fantasme aux yeux de Juvia ? Malgré ses doutes, le jeune homme avait dû mal à croire que Juvia puisse aimer si facilement un homme et que si elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, c'était forcément par de vrais sentiments.

Puis sans comprendre ce qu'il réalisait, il s'avança dangereusement vers le visage de Juvia, qui essayait de contrôler ses rougissements, et embrassa son front, dans un baiser étonnamment doux et presque intouchable. Il s'aperçut de son acte, lorsqu'il croisa le regard brillant et rempli de surprise de sa partenaire. Il rougit, puis se libéra au plus vite de sa place entre le mur et la jeune femme, qui sous son silence, lui demandait tellement de questions sans réponses. Les flashs de l'appareil photo ne cessaient de s'enchaîner, éclairant davantage la scène qui se déroulait derrière l'objectif.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » Avoua Gray, complètement dépassé par son audace

Juvia lui sourit, sans rien dire, tandis que le photographe exclama sa joie à cette scène inattendue.

« C'était génial ! On peut dire que la séance se fini en beauté ! Vous pouvez vous changer et rentrer chez vous. »

Gray saisit cette occasion pour s'éloigner de la jeune femme afin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à Juvia qui semblait heureuse de cette tournure. Gray, soupira las, perdu dans ses pensées.

Chacun des deux mages poursuivit leurs activités et une fois sortie du studio, ils se saluèrent, avant de rentrer respectivement chez soi.

OOO

Le lendemain matin, le magazine était entre toutes les mains et les vendeurs ne cessaient de valoriser le contenu du magazine où la couverture, l'exclusivité de la semaine, montraient Gray et Juvia dans leurs tenues habituelles. Ils étaient ravis que leur chiffre d'affaire explose et n'hésitaient pas à faire des prix pour faire acheter encore plus de magazines.

Au sein de la guilde Fairy Tail, les membres réagissaient de façon exagérée et taquinaient le pauvre Gray qui avait espéré boire tranquillement au bar, surtout au grand plaisir de Marijane qui ne cessait de faire des sous-entendus sur sa relation ambiguë avec Juvia. Cette dernière était avec Lucy et Wendy dans un coin, rougissant de plus belle à chaque remarque de leurs amies, sur les photos. Que cela du côté de Juvia ou de celui de Gray, chacun avait son lot de questions sur le déroulement de la séance photo et sur la relation, en elle-même, qu'ils entretenaient.

De tous les côtés, on ne cessait de complimenter la beauté du duo. Certains en profitaient pour embêter Gray sur sa relation avec Juvia en lui disant qu'ils feraient justement un magnifique couple. Le mage de glace jeta regard en direction de Juvia qui souriait, les joues rouges d'embarras aux commentaires de ses amies.

Puis, les orbes bleu océan de Juvia, croisa son regard. Le temps s'arrêta pour les deux amis. Gray ne voyait qu'elle et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne cessait de la fixer, il détourna rapidement le regard ailleurs, gêné. Inconsciemment, ses yeux s'attirèrent, de nouveau, vers elle. Il ne rata pas le sourire que la jeune femme lui donna avant que son regard s'abaisse vers le catalogue où il aperçut la photo montrant au gros plan ses lèvres toucher le front du mage d'eau. Cela lui fit bizarre de voir faire ce genre de choses. Il avait l'impression que le garçon qui était sur la photo n'était pas lui. S'il avait su, il aurait fait du chantage au photographe pour qu'il ne publie pas cette photo…

Elle semblait tellement intime.

Gray soupira doucement, tandis que certains de ses camarades se moquèrent gentiment de son faux-semblant de méchant garçon.

« Alors Gray, tu joues les durs avec nous, mais en cachette tu es un vrai romantique… »

Il entendit Marijane rire à cette remarque. Gray leva les yeux vers le haut, désespéré par cette situation. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson puis perçut d'une oreille, le petit rire nerveux de Juvia, signe qu'elle se sentait embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Gray zieuta rapidement vers la scène où il vit la jeune femme rougir de la tête aux pieds. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être mal à l'aise devant les photos.

Voyant que Natsu commençait à trop regarder la photo à son goût, Gray prit violemment le journal et contempla, une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres embrasser le front pâle et à moitié camouflé de Juvia.

Il rougit brutalement, fermant brutalement le catalogue, en espérant que personne n'ait remarqué sa réaction embarrassante. Il semblerait que Mirajane soit le seul témoin…

« T'es vraiment mignon quand tu réagis comme ça Gray ! » Déclara-t-elle d'un sourire taquin

Sans réellement comprendre, le cœur de Gray accéléra son rythme, augmentant soudainement la chaleur de son corps. Ce n'était pas comme si se voir embrasser Juvia sur son front, sur une photo, lui faisait quelque chose.

N'est-ce pas ?

À cette pensée, il n'osa plus tourner la tête vers la jeune femme, et entendit malgré lui, sa voix résonnée jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Gray-sama est beau sur cette photo ! »

Bien sûr, ce commentaire venant d'elle, ne lui faisait absolument rien. N'est-ce pas ?

Ses joues pourpres et son rythme cardiaque lui confirmèrent ironiquement ce constat. Et cette option que, peut-être, elle lui plaisait réellement, augmenta ce déni qu'il avait envers son acte insensé qu'il avait réalisé la veille.

« Merde… » Jure-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Doucement, alors que son rythme cardiaque reprit contenance, Gray jeta un dernier regard sur Juvia. Celle-ci quitta la guide avec Lucy et Wendy. Il soupira doucement, gardant le journal sous ses mains.

« Mon petit doigt me dit que tu viens de réaliser quelque chose que tu as longtemps nié. » Déclara Mirajane.

Pour seule réponse, Gray but une longue gorgée de sa boisson tout en lui lançant un regard presque méprisant à la barmaid.

Puis d'abord, il n'y avait rien à nier.

N'est-ce pas ?

Gray mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passait en lui. Oui, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait énormément Juvia. Oui, c'est vrai, qu'il avait aimé faire cette séance photo avec elle. Oui, il admit qu'il avait découvert de nouvelles facettes de sa coéquipière et que, même, cela remonta positivement Juvia dans son estime.

Peut-être, oui… Peut-être qu'il serait temps d'assumer qu'il a des sentiments plus fort que des liens amicaux…

Si sa conscience lui fit subitement défaut, en revanche son cœur, lui, dicta ses pensées…

Peut-être que finalement, Gray ne serait pas contre de refaire une séance photo avec Juvia.

Ses joues rosées d'embarras, confirmèrent son audace, et Gray songea qu'il faisait subitement chaud dans la guilde… Gray décida de quitter les lieux afin de prendre un peu l'air. Décidément, cette histoire de séance de photo a pris des proportions qu'il n'aurait jamais cru imaginer.

La scène de son baiser sur le front de Juvia lui revint à l'esprit, le jurant misérablement dans le vent tiède.

« Merde… »

Et curieusement, le rose devenu écarlate apparu sur ses joues, ne sembla, pas vouloir s'estomper.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Bonne continuation._

 _Et à vos claviers ! ;-)_


End file.
